Katniss Everdeen and the Deathly Mockingjays
by It's Mellarkable
Summary: Katniss has enough on her hands, trying to unite the districts and deal with a hijacked Peeta, when a well known wizard with a lightening scar appears. Warning: contains abnormal teddy bears, random nonsense, and the exploitation of Google. Labeled as hunger games because I didn't want to put it in the crossover section.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen And The Deathly Mockingjays

**Hey people! I really hope you guys like this story! Please read and REVIEW!**

Part 1 :We all know who

He sat upon a vast, stone edged throne, muttering to himself, and stroking his prized snake, Nagini.

"Lucius!" He barked suddenly. "I'm hungry! Bring me a cheeseburger!"

Lucius obediently brought him a large cheeseburger along with some fries and a can of coke.

He wolfed down the food and switched on the television cameras which showed every single inch of the world, so he knew where Harry Potter was all the time. He saw Harry and his friends preparing to apparate once again.

"My Lord," said Lucius. "If you know where the boy is, why don't you go and finish him off!"

"Nah!" said Voldemort. "It would be so much easier to kill him when he comes here."

"My lord, you are going to die you know, It says so right here." Said Lucius, holding up 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'.

"What!" screeched Voldemort snatching the book from Lucius and reading through it. "Nooooo!" he wailed. "That's it! I'm going to wherever they will apparate and kill him."

They watched the screen intently as Harry, Ron and Hermione held hands and apparated.

"Where did they go?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"That's odd!" said Voldemort. "He hasn't gone anywhere in this world! How do I find him now?"

"Well, in the book they're supposed to have gone to the forest of Dean, but they haven't gone there, so that means there's a twist in this story . Umm, maybe you could Google it, My Lord?" asked Lucius thoughtfully.

"Good idea!" Voldemort replied. Lucius handed him his laptop and he Googled 'Where would Harry Potter apparate if there were a twist in the story'. "Aha! Here's an answer." He clicked on it. PANEM, it said in capitol letters. "Panem!" Voldemort exclaimed. "That's where the hunger games takes place! OMG I am soo team Peeta!" Voldemort took off his cloak to reveal the 'team Peeta 4 eva' t shirt he wore. "The president is my good friend! We studied at Evil Academy together!

"I never knew you had attended Evil Academy My Lord!" exclaimed Lucius Malfoy puzzled.

"Well, what do you think I was doing in Albania all those years? Searching for the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw that her daughter, who happened to be the Ravenclaw house ghost, told me was hidden there?" asked Voldemort indignantly.

"Of course not My Lord." Said Lucius muttering furiously to himself about keeping his mouth shut.

"Good!" exclaimed You Know Who. "Now, pack our bags, Lucius. We are going…"He paused for a dramatic effect. "To Panem."

Part 2: A very annoyed Mockingjay

Peeta laughed again, coldly, dismissively. "Well you're a piece of work aren't you?"

Just then, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger appeared, clutching a number of nonsensical objects ranging from onion scented golf balls to life sized diamond studded electronic donut eating teddy bears.

"Wow! The forest of Dean has changed a lot! The last time I came here, it was all green and bushy and now it's all white and weird." Said Hermione shocked.

"Erm, Hermione, I have a hunch we're not in the forest of Dean." Said Ron, looking scared.

"Oh great! You just ruined a dramatic moment here!" Peeta exclaimed, annoyed. "Who the heck are you guys anyways?"

"I, am Harry Potter." Said Harry, swishing his hair and striking a pose.

"OMG! Not THE Harry Potter! The chosen one! Who fights Voldemort!" screamed Katniss jumping up and down!

"Yeah! How do you know me?" asked Harry, surprised

"Dude! There's a whole series of books about you!" said Peeta. "By the way, you find all the horcruxes, kill Voldemort, and marry Ginny.

"Nice!" exclaimed Harry ecstatically.

"You are awesome Harry!" all the Harry Potter fan girls in the world cried.

"Thank you fan girls!" said Harry. He looked at Peeta. "Who are you by the the way?" he asked.

"My name is Peeta Mellark." Said Peeta in the best 'nice guy' voice he could muster after six weeks of being tortured and hijacked.

Now it was Ron's turn to jump up and down. "Not THE Peeta Mellark!" he said in an exact imitation of Katniss." "There's a whole trilogy of books about you guys too."

"Really?" asked Katniss curiously.

"Yup!" Ron smiled. "By the way you kill Snow and marry Peeta and have two children. A brunette girl with blue eyes and a blond boy with grey eyes."

Katniss and Peeta gaped in astonishment. "But I don't love her anymore!" cried Peeta.

Harry and Ron nearly got a heart attack.

"Relax!" Hermione said. "He's hijacked right now. He'll get over it and then they'll have a happy ending.

"Happy ending? You think they have a h-happy ending! Boggs dies! Madge is dead! Peeta's entire family is dead! Prim dies! FINNICK ODAIR DIES! And you think they can still have a happy ending!" Ron screamed hysterically.

"Thanks for the spoilers!" Katniss said angrily. Peeta nodded in agreement and they both shot evil glares at the red haired wizard.

"Suddenly Prim burst into the room. "What?" she yelled. "I die?" The others nodded. "NOOOOOO!" she wailed.

"Don't worry, Prim. I'll rescue you." Said Harry taking on a gallant gentleman approach.

"Awwwww!" said all the Harry Potter fan girls in the world. Harry smiled and basked in the attention he was getting from his fans.

"Can I look at the books?" asked Katniss. Harry nodded and searched furiously through the endless amount of junk he was carrying for those three glorious books.

Hermione yelped as Harry dropped all four books of the inheritance cycle, two caramel chocolate vending machines and a tank of live Piranhas on her foot.

"Here they are!" He announced triumphantly, holding up the three books and then passing them to Katniss.

"Thanks." She replied. "Here you can read through your books too." She said passing him all seven books of the Harry Potter series.

They all browsed through their respective books. "These are so accurate!" exclaimed Katniss. "It's exactly what I was thinking at those times."

"I wonder how the authors know all of this." Hermione stated, puzzled.

Just then, a piece of paper landed next to her. She picked it up and read what was written on it aloud to the others. It said:

_I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU IDIOTS!_

_-A_

"Allyson!" They all gasped in unison. As soon as they said that, another piece of paper landed beside them. This one read:

_THIS ISN'T PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, YOU IDIOTS! A DOESN'T ALWAYS STAND FOR ALLYSON!_

_-A_

"What does A stand for then?" asked Prim, confused. At that moment, Plutarch burst into the room.

"Guys, come quickly! There's utter chaos all through Panem! It seems President Snow has teamed up with Lord Vo… umph!" he cried as Harry, Ron and Hermione covered his mouth. "Don't say the name!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry." Plutarch apologized and continued. "So, as I was saying, President Snow has teamed up with He Who Must Not Be Named and we need to get to the Capitol if we are to vanquish evil and save the day. Quick! Let's go!" He ushered them out of the room and towards their destiny.

**In the next chapter we will** **find out: who is A? What happens between Pres. Snow and Voldy? And has You know who really had no love life whatsoever? Pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter will be the end of the story! I think. I might continue it if I get an idea for something interesting to write about, so, if any of you guys get a brainwave, pleeeeaaaaassssse pm me or write it in your review. Please, review this story! I'm sure all you authors out there empathize with me. You guys understand how touched one feels when they receive a few heartfelt lines written by someone-whom-they-don't-have-a-clue-about. And to all you guests out there, when u guys review, we feel like there's actually someone out there who gives a damn, who actually bothers to appreciate our work, and that makes us wanna write more stuff for u guys. OK! I'm gonna stop this emotional drama fest right now coz I'm sure u guys get what I'm saying, so just REVIEW! Please feel free to criticize this story and if u're tooo lazy, just send a smiley or a sad face depending on whether you like this story or not!**

**P.S check out my other hunger games fanfic! It's really random.**

**DISCLAIMER- Harry potter and hunger games are both works of art which I do not partake of at all. I don't even own a teensy bit of it! **

**Part 3-The evil weevils reunite**

President Snow was doing what he did best, dying his beard white as he was soo old that his beard had turned black again, watching phineas and ferb, and plotting ways to kill Katniss Everdeen. He had hated her ever since he read mockingjay and found out that she marries Peeta. I mean Gale was perfect for her! Why did she have to go and marry Peeta! Why did the nice guy ALWAYS win in the end! He had tried his best to sabotage their love story and had also brainwashed or, as he called it, hijacked Peeta into thinking Katniss was evil. She really was evil, no doubt about that, but Peeta had always seen her through rose colored glasses, and it was nice to give him a dose of reality. Although the hijacking would probably not help in spoiling their romance because that had happened in the book as well and they had STILL gotten married in the end.

Suddenly, a thunderous noise distracted him from his work.

"Who the heck is that!" he screamed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

He stared, puzzled as to whom was to be blamed for the noise when a figure materialized in front of him.

"Volly?" He cried. Disbelief, happiness and a number of other emotions etched across his face.

"Snowball! My old friend! How I've missed you!" said the dark lord with a broad smile, running over to envelop President Snow in a tight hug.

"Voll! Look at yourself, hugging me like a sensitive old fool! What's happened to your evilness?"

You know who apologized, looking somewhat embarrassed by his rare outburst of affection.

"Come on; let's go drink a cup of coffee while you tell me the reason for your unexpected arrival. President Snow said.

Half an hour later they both sat in the coffee room, giggling like a pair of teenage girls over small incidents in 'their good old times' at Evil Academy. Voldemort had explained the reason for his untimely arrival and they had found out on Google that Harry and Katniss had become allies, they had decided to pool their evil schemes together and work as one to defeat their foes. Now, having finished all their evil drama, they were catching up their old times at Evil Academy.

"Ah! The good old times!" exclaimed Voldemort. " Do you remember, Snowy? You, me and old Doofenshmirtz. We used to stick together all the time!"

"Ah! Yes! The 'evil weevils', they would call us." Snow replied.

"Well, I'm kind of sad." Voldemort sighed. " We were such promising young lads back then, assured to have a good life of crime and great enemies. All the teachers would look at us and say 'they are the most promising students we have ever had. One day they will take over the world.'"

"But we are great villains!" Snow exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Voldemort replied. "I mean, my nemesis is a teenage boy, your nemesis is a teenage _girl_, and don't even get me started on Doof's platypus enemy."

"Well, that's true." Snow admitted." " But we are more famous than any other villains alive! You and I both have bestselling series' about us, and Doof has his own television show!"

" Dracula is more famous than us." Voldemort muttered under his breath. Snow glared at him.

" Okay, I guess you're right." Voldy said finally. "We aren't completely hopeless."

**Part 4 – Fear the fangirls**

"You love me, real or not real?"

"Real."

Katniss and Peeta smiled at each other like lovesick idiots, which they were in fact, while Harry, Ron and Hermione watched, wiping their tears and smiling while their hearts melted inside.

All five of them along with Finnick and Gale were in an abandoned house in the Capitol, trying to figure out how to destroy the two evil masterminds they were up against. The trio of magicians had tried their best to prevent those events in the story that they disliked, such as Finnick's death. They had set up a number of spells around him that could help, although they did not know exactly how he might die this time as the whole story had gone berserk. Hermione had also been able to lay her hands on a potion that managed to unhijack Peeta. His bad memories still came back to him at times but he was no longer confused between them and the reality. He also remembered his love for Katniss and Katniss _finally_ had a spark in her brain and realized she loved him back.

And so the two lovers were having their emotional session of admitting their love for each other a few chapters earlier in the book than it should have been, while Finnick and the wizards cried tears of happiness and Gale tried his hardest not to puke.

"Awwww! That was beautiful!" All the Peeta fangirls in the world cried in delight.

Harry jerked his head toward Peeta, shocked.

"You have fangirls too?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course I do!" Peeta retorted angrily.

" If a sparkly Barbie doll like Edward Cullen has fangirls, then the boy who touched people's hearts all across the world obviously does!" he said remembering those horrid twilight novels.

"Well I'm sure I have way more fangirls than you do." Harry snorted.

"Oh yeah, well lets see!" Peeta said taking out his ipad and searching the number of fans each of them had. "Aha," he said as an answer came on the screen.

All the others knew that this might lead to a hero showdown so they wisely evacuated to the next room.

Harry leaned over to see what it was. "Harry Potter- 9 zillion likes," he read. "Peeta Mellark- 9 zillion likes, we're equal."

Just then Peeta's number changed to 9 zillion and one.

"WHAT!" Harry sputtered.

"NOOOO! I've got to find out who betrayed me!" He said snatching the ipad from Peeta.

The answer came on the screen:_ Ginny Weasly _just_ like Peeta Mellark._

Harry looked furious a she skyped Ginny. As soon as Ginny's face came on the screen he asked her why she had liked Peeta and not him.

"Because you're not even half as adorably sweet as Peeta!" she exclaimed, and with that she logged out leaving Harry depressed.

Finnick suddenly ran into the room, interrupting Harry's misery time.

"Guys!" He said. " Come quickly. You know Who is on television wearing a football jersey.

Peeta and Harry ran after Finnick to the next room wondering what The dark lord had to say, and whether he actually looked good in a football jersey.

**That's the end of this chapter! I just wanna say that I don't mean to offend twilight in any way. I was just harmlessly making fun of it. I still don't know who A should be so if you have any suggestions, pls pm me or write it in ur review!**


End file.
